The use of mobile applications has exploded in the last few years and it is predicted that demand for mobile applications will grow five times faster than organizations' information technology (IT) groups can deliver them. Given the increase in demand, keeping up with mobile application maintenance and life cycle management has become extremely difficult. For example, keeping mobile applications current and relevant, making bug fixes, programming and deploying feature enhancements, and providing support for operating system (OS) updates should be done to ensure that a mobile application remains operational and current. Furthermore, the difficulty in keeping up with mobile application maintenance and life cycle management is further exacerbated when multiple mobile applications are being supported. As an example, a company may deploy mobile applications, which may include different mobile applications and/or different versions of the same mobile application, which may vary by geographic region. The mobile applications may be supported by different entities in different regions. As a result, the mobile applications may become outdated and less useful and non-functional if bug fixes and OS updates are not provided regularly.